


Visible

by Oliver__Niko



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, First Dates, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko
Summary: While accompanying his grandfather to a hospital appointment, Sorey ends up speaking to Mikleo, someone he had once attended college with but who had left without notice.Here at the hospital, it is easy to see now why this had happened. But regardless of this suffering and Sorey's uncertainty about what exactly Mikleo is dealing with, he finds himself wanting to get to know the other more, something he didn't have the chance to do all those years ago.





	1. Four Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first chapter of a fic I've been working on for a few months on the side of everything else, which I'm now finishing during NaNoWriMo! It's common knowledge that I myself deal with a number of chronic illnesses which are very much disabling. I thought that writing this fic would be both an enjoyable outlet for me and also help educate others a little on what it's like, as well as give you an insight to some parts of my life.
> 
> I hope that you enjoy it!

In the stifling heat of a kitchen, a hoard of catering staff are doing their best to finish their shift as quickly as possible. A mop slaps down onto the floor, water swirling in a sink from where some leftover plates, unable to fit inside the dishwasher, are being cleaned. The last final steps of a shift within summer. Which, unfortunately for them, has been bringing in a fair amount of heat lately.

There is a collective sigh of relief when the staff members have all finished. They begin to untie their aprons from around their waists in order to store them away. Those who are not dawdling are quick to use the changing rooms to change out of their work clothes and into their everyday attire and, after what seems like much longer than a six hour shift, those who are on this duty are ready to leave.

“You’re covering for Sindra this weekend, are you not, Sorey?” asks a man with brown hair. He peers down at the younger man bent down over the floor, tying the shoelaces on a pair of trainers – scuffed, yet casually so rather than too dirty.

This man peers up at the other with a grin. “That’s right! I’m pretty free now I’m done with the summer coursework.”

“Already?” The brunet man watches as Sorey gets up to his feet. “It’s only July! You’re as hard-working as ever.”

“Well, the course really interests me, so I don’t mind the work! Plus, Alisha’s really into it too, so I think I feel more motivated to do it from that.”

“Still, be sure to not overwork yourself. Having you take these summer shifts is really helping us out, and I admit that we would be a little lost without you at times."

Sorey laughs and nods. “I’ll be careful, don’t worry. I should head home now – I’ll see you tomorrow, Sergei!”

And with a few more farewells to his colleagues, he is heading towards the exit of the building, smiling at a few of its residents as he walks by them. Emerging through the automatic doors, he is immediately greeted with the hot sunshine which streams down onto the city of Pendrago.

It is as lively as ever, especially with tourists flourishing at this time of year, when the weather is warm and students are out of education. Sorey brushes back his brown hair with a smile. It may get a little too stifling at times, but really, it’s rather relaxing to be under the sun. It feels wonderful against his bare arms.

He begins to make his way home, however, appreciating the weather on the way there. It is merely a five minute walk from the care home he works at and his own apartment, yet he still enjoys the small journey.

Soon, he is entering the apartment block where he lives – it is rather small and well kept, unsurprising considering this is a rather nice location in Rolance’s capitol. He pulls down the handle to the ground floor home and opens the door, shutting it after himself.

“I’m home!” he calls out into the apparent emptiness. He places his backpack, which had been swung over one shoulder, to the side, with the plan on bringing it to his room later. Then, he enters the living room to find a blonde girl sitting there, a book in her hands yet her eyes on Sorey. She smiles upon seeing him.

“Welcome home, Sorey,” she greets. “Did you have a good shift?”

“Yeah, it went pretty well! The virus that hit the place seems to be dying down now, so the residents and staff are doing a lot better.”

“That’s good to hear. And of course, you somehow managed to avoid it entirely. Always been rather lucky with that, haven’t you?”

Sorey grins. “I’d say!” He then peers around the room a little curiously. “Where’s Rose and Dezel?”

“They went out to the supermarket. We’re a bit low on a few things.”

“Ah, I see. Dezel’s fine going out in this weather?”

Alisha nods. “He’s doing rather well lately, so I think this weather is okay on his sensitivity as long as he’s careful.”

“That’s good to know, then. I worry about him sometimes.”

“Of course you do, he is a dear friend to us.”

This cannot be truer. Though Sorey, Alisha and Rose have known each other since college, all deciding to move to Pendrago together for their further studies, Dezel is a rather later addition to their group. Having met Rose on their Law Enforcement course, he became friends with each of them in their first year. Like with many universities, the accommodation Pendrago University provides is only available for first year students, leaving this group of four to later move in together in this very apartment.

Ten minutes later, the front door opens once again. They can hear Rose’s sigh of relief, as well as her exclamation of _“Thank God!”_ as soon as she and Dezel enter the building.

“Hey!” Sorey calls out to them. He and Alisha get to their feet and enter the hallway in order to assist Rose and Dezel with their bags.

“I _can_ carry things, you know,” says Dezel when a rather flustered Alisha is attempting to take all three bags from him.

“Hey, _who_ are you meant to be helping?!” Rose demands with pretended offence. Alisha laughs, placing a kiss on the girl’s cheek before walking forwards towards the kitchen. Grinning, Sorey takes one of Rose’s bags off her.

“And you _need_ the help?” he questions, the two following in Alisha and Dezel’s footsteps.

“Nope. But hey, she’s my girlfriend, we’re _supposed_ to shove what we don’t want to do on each other. Speaking of which, the bathroom needs cleaning …”

“… Which you can do yourself, I did it last time,” Alisha calls over her shoulder. Rose sticks her tongue out at her in response.

The group are soon put to work in the kitchen; Dezel preheats the oven for slices of naan bread and mixes chicken in curry sauce in the meantime, leaving the other three to start putting away the groceries. There’s the basic necessities that they need, though Sorey and Alisha suspect that the heap of instant noodles and large amount of ice cream and lollies had been Rose’s doing.

Due to Rose and Alisha not being good cooks at all and Sorey not quite being able to match up to Dezel’s abilities, their system usually works this way. And with Dezel still on the road to full recovery from past surgery, they think it works best this way. They know how much this hobby can soothe Dezel’s worries. Though it is very rare that he lets on how much he loves it.

“You know, I’ve just thought,” Rose said as she takes a large whiff of the curry scent now filling the kitchen. “Why are we having _curry_ on a hot summer’s day?”

“It’s normal to have spicy food in warm weather,” says Dezel as he begins to serve up the food. A hint of a smile is on his face from being in his element. “They actually often do this in India, what with the hot temperatures they have there. Makes you sweat and so cool down as that evaporates.”

“Huh … I never realised that.”

“That’s because you probably never paid attention in high school.”

“Sometimes,” Alisha says as she watches Rose gently hit Dezel around the head, “I feel like _they_ are the ones who act like a married couple.”

Before long, the four of them are tucking into their food. Dezel’s information about the use of curry seemed to turn out correct, making it completely bearable and as enjoyable as always. For some time, they are silent, simply appreciating the great taste of Dezel’s cooking, until Alisha is turning to Sorey once again.

“Zenrus’ appointment is tomorrow, isn’t it?”

“Ah yeah, they just need to check everything’s all right,” Sorey responds. “You know, you really wouldn’t expect him to be old. He kept saying about how he’s perfectly all right to go by himself.”

“That guy _is_ a trooper,” Rose says, her grin contagious.

“I agree, but still, I’d rather go with him just in case. He’s still getting used to having to use a cane – it’s normal to need one as you get older, but Gramps is so resilient that he actually _forgets_ it. I think he kind of wants to do everything himself, too.”

“I do get that,” Dezel says after he swallows a mouthful of curry. “It was like that with me at first. You just don’t want to rely on people. It’s kind of because you don’t want to be a bother, but a lot of it is pride too, I think.”

“Well, there’s no harm in it, and I’ll have to lecture him if he carries on like that,” Sorey says, causing Rose to laugh.

“Watch out, the ray of sunshine is trying to be intimidating.”

“I’ll have you know that I can be _very_ intimidating.”

“Oh, yes,” Alisha agrees. “I’d hate to see how you’d become if someone tried to destroy your book collection.”

“You know …” Rose says, scooping the last bit of rice into her mouth. “You’re right. I take back what I said.”

The others laugh over her response, and as soon as they have finished their meal and have washed the plates and cutlery, the four make their way to the living room in order to enjoy the rest of the evening together.

 

* * *

 

Sorey can honestly see why Zenrus has been trying to persuade Sorey that he doesn’t need to be accompanied to his appointment after all. Due to this specific appointment being in a specialised hospital, Zenrus has to travel all the way to Lastonbell from Elysia, a small village in which Sorey himself had once lived before he moved in order to attend university.

Due to how much he wants to help Zenrus and worries for his health, Sorey wanted to drive all the way to Elysia to pick him up in his car and drive all the way back, but even he could admit that this was a little too much. After being persuaded that Zenrus really is fine taking the train to Lastonbell station and having Sorey drive him the rest of the way, Sorey has now made his way across the roads of the Meadow of Triumph instead.

It is once again a gorgeous day. Sorey does not even mind the traffic he finds himself stuck in temporarily as he stares out the window at the scenery around him. With his fingers tapping lightly on the steering wheel, in time with the music playing from the car’s stereo without even realising, he takes in all the beauty that the stretch of nature has to offer. He really does love to travel this way.

Around an hour after he left Pendrago, Sorey is soon turning up in Lastonbell after what felt like very little time at all. He begins to make his way towards the station. As expected, the city is crowded, perhaps just as much as Pendrago; the shopping centre here, after all, is the best across Rolance, and it is no wonder that he can see many students free from school wandering around in large groups.

He manages to find a parking space outside of the station. This too is rather busy, which causes a little concern to arise for Zenrus’ safety. But it soon fades away, for he knows that Zenrus, despite his old age and small height, is not so frail as to be beaten by the crowds of hurrying tourists.

A smile breaks out on Sorey’s face as soon, in a rather amusing way, he can see Zenrus’ small stature poke through the crowds. Sorey waves immediately, weaving in between a few people to get to his grandfather.

“Hey Gramps, over here!” Sorey calls. Zenrus’ eyes land on him, his spare hand waving back.

“Good morning, Sorey,” the man greets, raising a hand to politely decline Sorey’s offer of his arm. “Did you manage to get here all right?”

“There was a bit of a traffic jam in the Meadow of Triumph, but that’s about it. What about with you?”

“Yes, everything was fine. I managed to find myself a seat the whole time.”

“Ah, that’s good to know, then.”

“You seem like you’ve kept yourself busy,” Zenrus comments as the two leave the train station, referring to the calls and texts the two use in order to keep in contact with each other when they are apart. Sorey nods.

“Yeah, I’ve been taking on a lot of overtime to save money over the summer, while also still having time to hang around with my friends. I’ll have to come stay back home for a while too, I miss everyone in Elysia!”

“They miss you too,” Zenrus replies. The two are now settling themselves into Sorey’s car. “Everyone considers you as their own child, even if you’re not exactly young anymore.”

“I’m still twenty,” Sorey grins. “And that’s young enough for them!”

“Perhaps you are right about that.”

The journey to the hospital takes little time at all, the distance being much easier to cross in a vehicle rather than walking through the crowded streets. Finding a parking space, however, poses a problem that Sorey has braced himself for, due to the parking lot being a small size. It takes some time to drive around in order to find one. Eventually, he’s able to take a space left by someone leaving.

This hospital in particular, due to being specialised for chronic conditions, is smaller than the main hospital in Lastonbell. It is more similar to a large clinic. It offers a friendly and welcoming environment the moment you enter the brightly lit building, lacking the stress and noise that a general hospital has lingering in the air.

Zenrus’ appointment is up on the first floor, the two choosing to use the elevator due to Zenrus’ cane. Once they are there, Zenrus gestures to the seats nearby.

“I’m fine checking in myself if you would like to sit down.”

“You sure that’s okay?”

“I’m not that old yet, Sorey.”

“Okay, okay!” Sorey says in amusement, taking Zenrus’ word and sitting down in one of the seats. They are not filled that much at all; only an elderly couple sitting opposite Sorey, as well as someone who appears to be in their forties far down the same row as the couple. Minutes later, Zenrus too has joined them, carefully easing himself in the seat next to Sorey.

“Things are luckily running fairly smoothly today,” he informs Sorey. “So I should be called out in around ten minutes.”

“Ah, that’s great!” says Sorey. Waiting times can often take much longer than expected, so it is a rather large relief to hear that this will not be the case today.

Zenrus’ information turns out to be correct, leaving Sorey sat in the waiting room with his eyes cast down onto a book he could not resist bringing with him. The voices and footsteps around him seem to quieten, even if their volume is the same as they had been moments before. It simply becomes background noise as he is immersed in words.

He has always loved reading. In fact, it has been so long since he had developed a passion for it that he is not sure exactly _when_ this love began. Perhaps it had been as early as when Zenrus had read him bedtime stories. Listening to those tales developed an interest for Sorey to learn himself, soon becoming captivated by the stories that books had to offer him, even soon developing into a love for non-fiction, most particularly history …

“Are you all right waiting here? It should take about fifteen minutes at the most.”

“Yeah, that’s fine. Go ahead.”

For some reason, this small exchange of sentences is what causes Sorey to be taken out of his trance. Perhaps it is because he had not expected to hear such younger sounding voices. And what is the most astonishing is that the oldest sounding voice belongs to the man who is now walking away, with the younger sat in a chair on the same row as Sorey. Violet eyes meet his and, not wanting to seem like he is awkwardly staring, Sorey gives the boy a smile before his eyes fall back onto his book, finding that sympathy is now hitting his chest.

He is of course aware that younger people are able to develop health issues. Dezel himself has proved that to him. But this does not make it hurt any less, to know that someone so young, who is expected to be healthier than their elders, can have a long-term illness.

Though this is not the only thing which plagues Sorey’s mind. In the quick glimpse that Sorey had of the boy’s features, he can swear that there is some familiarity there. Cautiously, considering he’d rather not make the boy uncomfortable through staring, he glances to the side at the boy, who is now looking down at his hands. Yes, there’s no doubt about it; there is _definitely_ something familiar about the mousse-brown hair combined with those unusual eyes, not to mention the face which is undoubtedly beautiful, even at this side profile and when it is rather pale and blotchy.

Before the boy can look back at Sorey, the latter instead continues reading his book, although he is likely only taking in around half of its words. He is certain that he has seen this boy somewhere, heard that voice … but it is difficult to remember _where_ he has done so.

Either way, his thoughts are a little distracted by something out of the corner of his eye; the boy is now peering at Sorey’s book, taking in the small section of its blurb that he must be able to see from this angle. Sorey averts his gaze to the boy again upon noticing this. And in almost an amusing way, the boy has looked away again, only not quite quick enough for Sorey to not notice the curiosity flickering in his eyes.

Unable to resist, Sorey ends up asking, “Have you read this?” as he shows more of the cover in the boy’s direction. The latter is a little startled over being addressed, clearly not expecting to have been so, but is soon nodding.

“Yes, I read it when it first came out.”

“Same here, but I’ve reread it a few times since then,” Sorey grins. The corners of the boy’s mouth twitch, as though threatening a smile, but he seems too caught up in how he’s inspecting Sorey’s face with the same curiosity as when he had been looking at Sorey’s book.

“Have we met?” he asks, Sorey’s eyebrows raising over the question. He had started to wonder if this strange sense of familiarity had simply been something his mind fabricated, but if the other feels the same way, clearly this is not the case.

“I was thinking we had, too,” Sorey answers, his eyes scanning over the boy’s hair once again. He can swear that the answer is coming closer to him now that he has heard more of the boy’s voice, and even though one part of him seems clueless, another feels like he definitely knows for sure, that the answer is on the tip of his tongue … And then, as quickly as someone snapping their fingers, he knows. “You – you were in my college when I was sixteen! A-Levels in Ladylake, right?”

The boy’s eyes widen, and he nods slowly. “Must have been. I think you were in History.”

“History … Oh!” He recalls how the classroom had appeared during the first few lessons of it, where he and Alisha had sat together on one end of a table, with this very boy sitting not that far away, seeming rather quiet and not really responding enthusiastically to Sorey, or anyone’s, attempts at conversation. “I remember now. It’s … Mikleo, right?”

“Yeah, that’s right. What’s your name again?”

“I’m Sorey! I remember wanting to be friends with you back then, but you seemed … well …”

“Rude?” Mikleo asks, seeming amused. Sorey waves his hands frantically.

“No, not at all! Just … a bit quiet.”

“Yeah, I … didn’t exactly want friends, I guess. I thought I might end up leaving and didn’t want to get too attached.”

“And you did leave, right?” Sorey questions. “About a month or so later? That’s why I didn’t know who you were right away.”

“That’s right.”

“How come you left so soon?”

“I was taking on more than I bargained for.” For the first time since they started to speak, Mikleo’s eyes have averted away. “I’ve always had a lot expected of me, and I guess I only really went there to try and fulfil those expectations.”

“I … I see,” says Sorey, his heart sinking a little. He’s not so oblivious that he cannot put two and two together when they are in a place like this. “I’m sorry.”

Mikleo shrugs his shoulders. “It happens, right? Not all of us have the same kind of lives laid out ahead of us.” As though wanting to change the subject from himself immediately, he proceeds to look back at Sorey and ask, “What about you, though? What are you doing now?”

“I’m in university. I start my third year in September.”

“What course are you studying?”

Sorey’s face brightens. “Archaeology! One of my best friends and I study it together.”

“Ah, that definitely suits you. I remember you both talking about that a lot. You used to be enthusiastic about answering questions, too.”

“Wait, you can remember that?”

Mikleo nods. “It’s hard not to when I, well … I’m interested in a lot of that stuff too, so I had always wanted to talk to you about it and … well, maybe be your friend. But I never did.”

He shuffles slightly in his seat, seeming rather embarrassed over this confession, although Sorey does not find it strange or something to be embarrassed about at all. In fact, he feels himself growing strangely warm over it, a rush of affection similar to that he has when talking about passions with his friends.

“Well, you have the chance to now! It’s never too late to be friends with someone, you know.”

Blinking in shock, Mikleo stays silent for a moment with a surprised expression. The first thought that comes to Sorey’s mind is how adorable it looks, that the cute boy he had noticed quickly in his lessons hasn’t changed all that much in the space of four years.

“I … guess that’s true,” Mikleo eventually says, still seeming rather surprised over the offer. It’s as though he is not used to being told this kind of thing at all.

“Then would you like my number? I had no idea we were going to meet again, after all, and we might not do so again.”

Mikleo nods. “If that’s all right.”

“I wouldn’t have offered if it wasn’t! Give me a second …”

A couple of minutes later, the two have exchanged numbers. When typing his own out into Mikleo’s phone for him, finding it would be easier, he feels a surge of adoration for the little cat charm which hangs from it, and it takes every ounce of self control to not comment on it.

Just as Mikleo had finished typing out his own number, a man is making his way towards Mikleo. Once he is a little closer, Sorey can see that he has the same eyes and hair as Mikleo, only the former with wrinkles forming at the crease and with the latter seeming to have a few grey strands. He holds up a prescription bag of some kind of medication.

“Sorry about the wait, but I have everything here,” he says. “A three month supply.”

“Thank you,” Mikleo says, getting to his feet. Aside from a wince so quick that you could have missed it by blinking, you would not expect him to be ill at all from the way he stands. He looks towards Sorey again, stretching his lips out into a smile. “It was nice to meet you … again.”

Sorey grins. “Yeah, same here! I’ll see you later.”

The words cause Mikleo’s smile to grow a little more, before the two brunets begin to make their way towards the elevator leading to the ground floor. Despite where he is and his lack of knowledge about what exactly Mikleo is going through, and what exactly caused him to leave those years ago, he cannot help but be joyful over them meeting again.


	2. Get Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorey and Mikleo part ways at the hospital, although this time, they have each other's numbers to stay in contact. Several days later, Mikleo receives a message, asking if he wants to see Sorey and Alisha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kind words on the first chapter! It made me happy to see that there's at least a few people out there who want to learn about this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Mikleo cannot help but glance back towards the first floor as he and his uncle make their way towards the exit. He brings his gaze back in front of him with a smile. Sunshine greets them when the two step outside, Mikleo flinching over the brightness hitting his eyes. He takes out a pair of sunglasses from the rucksack on his shoulder. Bright days like this never go well with high sensitivity to light. It always increases the pain in his head if he isn’t careful.

The walk to their home in Lastonbell is fairly long, so the two have travelled by car. Mikleo slides into the passenger seat whilst his uncle starts up the engine. Soon, they begin driving home. Not much is needed to be said; this is the same routine as always.

Although something, at least, is curious to Michael, who ends up asking, “Did you know that man in there?”

“A bit, yeah,” Mikleo says. His gaze, which had been fixed out of the window, lands on Michael instead. “He was one of my classmates back in college.”

“Oh, what a coincidence. He seemed pretty friendly, from what I could tell.”

Mikleo nods. “Yeah, definitely. It was nice talking to him.”

“Got his number?”

“I did. I didn’t want to lose contact like last time, considering I’ve always been disappointed that I never had the chance to speak to him properly.”

“Let me know when you guys have a first date planned.”

Mikleo rolls his eyes, hiding his amused smile with his hand as his gaze returns to the car window. “I swear you’ve never once stopped making those jokes ever since I came out. Anyway, nothing like that is going on. At least …”

“Not yet?” Michael questions, laughing at Mikleo’s sigh.

“No. Well … I guess if I had a type, he’d be it. But that doesn’t mean anything.”

“Of course it doesn’t.”

Mikleo huffs over the sarcasm, yet his hand once again hides his amusement. Whatever may happen with Sorey, he’s sure he’d be happy either way. Loneliness, after all, is a common friend, and meeting someone like him again is something which he had not expected to happen.

 

* * *

 

Even though their numbers have been exchanged, Mikleo has partially expected to not hear from Sorey at all, seeing it as being simply a polite gesture.

And so, feeling too anxious over the thought of trying to message Sorey himself, Mikleo lets the thought of doing so drift from his mind over the next week. He spends this time instead catching up with his best friend Edna, and her older brother Eizen, who had been on holiday recently, with the plans of properly doing so sometime soon when the three of them next see each other.

Aside from this, his time has unsurprisingly been uneventful, finding that his motivation to write, a past favourite hobby of his, has depleted almost as much as his energy to do so. Boredom has been quick to creep back to him. Yet soon, his lack of expectations brings a surprise, which arrives in the form of a message he receives when relaxing on Friday night.

 

**Sorey**

‘ _Hey there, Mikleo! Uh, this IS Mikleo, right? I was just wanted to know if you’d want to meet up with Alisha and I tomorrow! You know, the girl who used to sit next to me in History. Her girlfriend got called into work, so we decided to go out together. Hopefully you can com_ _e! And I’m sorry about the late notice.’_

 

A smile grows on Mikleo’s face. Somehow, even though he has only heard Sorey’s voice a little bit, he can already picture it through his typing.

 

**Mikleo**

‘ _Yeah, this is Mikleo. Sure, that sounds good, I’ve never had a chance to speak to her. Where will you be?’_

**Sorey**

‘ _In Pendrago most likely, would you be able to get there? No worries if you can’t, I’ll just ask Alisha about us hopping on a train to Lastonbell☺’_

**Mikleo**

‘ _No, that’s okay, I’m fine travelling as long as it’s not too often. What about the time?’_

**Sorey**

‘ _How about we meet you at the station around lunchtime, then we can go grab a bite to eat?’_

**Mikleo**

‘ _Yeah, that sounds great.’_

**Sorey**

‘ _Awesome! I’m looking forward to it!”_

 

Mikleo takes a moment to scan over the conversation one last time, before he calls out, “Uncle?”

Almost immediately, a head is poking around the living room’s doorway, the person it belongs to wearing a dark blue apron. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I was just wondering if you’re free to take me to Pendrago tomorrow?”

“Pendrago?” Michael repeats, seeming surprised. He shakes his head. “I’m sorry, Mikleo, I have a meeting with a publisher late in the morning.”

“That’s fine, I can afford to get the train.”

“You sure it’s okay?”

Mikleo nods. “Aside from the stations, I think trains are easier on me anyway.”

“Why are you going all the way over there?” Michael asks curiously.

“Oh, uh, Sorey has asked if I want to go meet him and his friend. I said I’d be fine going there; it seems unfair asking for _two_ people to get the train all the way here.”

“Sorey … Oh, the person you saw at the hospital, right?”

“Yeah, that’s right.” Deciding to add something extra to this before Michael finds an opportunity to potentially tease him, he says, “You might want to get back to the kitchen. Food’s going to burn.”

“Crap!” Michael exclaims, ducking back out of the living room and leaving Mikleo there chuckling. He glances at his phone one last time before, with a smile returning to his face, he leans back on the sofa, eyes landing on the television he had completely forgotten was on at all.

 

* * *

 

The station in Lastonbell the following day is unsurprisingly busy, as Saturdays always are. At least with his height, Mikleo can weave his way in around people, though this does not stop the noise and crowds affecting him. He breathes out deeply as soon as he has made it to his platform. Here, at least, it is a little less crowded, and to his luck there is a seat remaining free, his legs throbbing as he sits down on it. He places a walking stick down next to him. Contrary to what people who like to judge others seem to believe, he _can_ walk without it; it can just help reduce the effects of walking later on.

Though of course, effects of some degree will always arrive regardless, most evidently through increased pain, weakness and exhaustion. Some illnesses, including his own, have these reactions be delayed to hours later, or even sometimes the next day, requiring at least this day to be spent in bed. It often makes you think you’re in the green before the consequences weigh down on you seemingly out of the blue.

Travelling is, at least, something he is rather used to. He has always enjoyed train journeys. Though finding his way around stations can be stressful, the train itself is usually comfortable, a perfect opportunity to sit down with a book and pass the time with reading.

He is doing exactly this before too long. Nerves have began to swell before he has even been travelling for a few minutes. Usually he is travelling straight to Ladylake in order to see Edna and Eizen. It is rare for him to travel this way alone, and for someone he barely knows, no less.

‘ _Not like me to do something like this,’_ he thinks to himself, realising how true this is. But there is just something about the thought of meeting Sorey which makes him feel like this is all worth it after all.

His phone vibrates in his pocket ten minutes later. He jumps slightly, cursing himself when he realises that he forgot to message Sorey to let him know he is on the train. Regardless of this, Sorey doesn’t seem mad – in fact, he appears to be the complete opposite.

 

**Sorey**

‘ _Alisha and I are waiting at the station now! Are you on the train?’_

 

**Mikleo**

‘ _I am, yes. Sorry I forgot to message you.’_

 

**Sorey**

‘ _No need to say sorry, I reckoned it was something like that. I’m excited!’_

 

Mikleo shakes his head mentally to himself, wondering why Sorey can feel excitement over seeing someone he is no more than merely familiar with. But saying that, Mikleo can hardly judge when he feels the exact same.

Anxiety has truly settled in soon after, however. He knew it had been bound to eventually. The little nagging thought about what if this is some kind of set-up can easily be labelled as ridiculous, but everything else to be anxious about is completely understandable. The walking stick, for one thing. He’s wishing now he just left it. Sometimes some extra side effects is easier to deal with than rude questions and funny looks. And oh God, if his brain fog decides to be an asshole to him in the middle of conversation and he forgets the simplest of words –

He exhales. Getting worked up will only make everything worse. Besides, if it truly does get that bad, nothing is stopping him from getting the train back to Lastonbell.

Before he knows it, the train is arriving at its destination. He slips into the compartment between the carriages, watching as the blur outside of the door becomes clearer and clearer before finally, the train comes to a stop. He presses the button by the door to open it, carefully stepping out. He just has to get through these crowds, pass by the ticket machines, and then –

“Ah, there he is! Mikleo, over here!”

Mikleo almost cringes over the enthusiastic shout, wondering how someone can do _that_ in a crowded station. But the cheerful voice also brings an unstoppable smile to his face. And luckily, Sorey is above average in height, unlike Mikleo. So he actually manages to spot him fairly easily, and once he gets closer, Alisha as well.

“It’s great to see you!” Sorey greets once Mikleo is in front of them. He waves towards Alisha. “This is Alisha, in case you don’t remember her.”

Mikleo answers truthfully, “No, I do remember. It’s nice to see you again.”

“And you as well!” Alisha says, smiling as kindly as ever.

“We were talking while we were waiting for you and thought it’d be a good idea to go grab lunch before anything else,” says Sorey. “What about it?”

“Yeah, that sounds good to me,” Mikleo answers, grateful that they mentioned the idea first; travelling always drains his energy. It always seems weird, considering he’s sat down the entire time, but maybe it’s having to deal with noise and people whilst fatigued, as well the energy consumed for keeping an eye on where you are.

“Then we can take you to one of our favourite cafés, you will _love_ it there,” Alisha adds.

“Then lead the way.”

“Oh, wait, want me to carry that?” Sorey asks just as the three begin to move, nodding towards the shoulder bag which Mikleo is carrying, containing his book, a bottle of water and his wallet. Mikleo is a little hesitant to answer.

“You don’t have to, there’s nothing in there really –”

“You sure? You’ve just come all this way, I don’t want you to exert yourself more than you have to.”

Usually, it takes a long time for Mikleo to feel okay to accept someone’s help. He even struggles to ask Michael some days. Generally, he will only receive help if the other offers it. It is difficult to be the one to initiate the idea.

But for some reason, the way Sorey asks so normally with no pity in his voice or sign of irritation makes Mikleo that little more comfortable. And so, he nods slowly, reaching for the strap on his shoulder.

“I mean … if you want to, I guess.”

“Wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t,” Sorey grins, throwing the bag over his shoulder, on top of the one belonging to his own backpack. Alisha beams at Mikleo one last time before the three are finally heading down the street. They talk as normal, keeping their pace perhaps slightly slower than how they would walk usually, yet barely enough to tell.

They haven’t mentioned Mikleo’s walking stick once.

 

* * *

 

“Phew! You can tell it’ll be Autumn soon!” Sorey exclaims after they’ve been walking for a short while. It is easy to see why he would say this; in a rather large contrast to how the sun had been beaming down just the other day, strong winds are now picking up, almost enough to take their breath away. It seems as though there may be a storm on its way later. It is hardly surprising after the hot weather lately.

“I bet Rose is excited, she _loves_ Autumn,” Alisha says, peering up at the sky before she turns to Mikleo. “Ah, Rose is my girlfriend, by the way. The one who got pulled into work today?”

Mikleo nods. “Yeah, I thought so. I don’t think I met her back in college.”

“Nah, you wouldn’t have,” says Sorey, sounding amused. “She _hates_ History and she didn’t take Literature, either. What were your other two subjects, by the way? I never got to ask.”

“I only did three. Fine Art was my third one.”

“Ah, so another creative subject, then? That suits you. I did Law, both of us Sports, and then …”

“I did maths,” Alisha says with a shudder. “I still regret how I ever chose it.”

Mikleo lets out a laugh. He can only imagine how horrid such a subject must have been at A-Level. “How did you do at it?”

“Oh, of course Alisha got an A,” says Sorey, shaking his head out of disbelief. “Alisha’s always been a perfect student.”

“It was still very much difficult. Oh, we are almost there now, Mikleo. It’s just a little further down this street.”

Mikleo nods, feeling a little bit relieved over the thought of finally getting out of this wind. Sorey and Alisha must be feeling the same. The latter’s hair has been blowing all over the place so much that she has retorted to pulling it into a ponytail on the side of her head. Strangely enough, this hairstyle which might have looked terrible on anyone else looks wonderful on her.

The three enter the café a minute later. It is a rather quaint place, although the interior is a little more modern than Mikleo would have imagined. As the three stand in the queue in order to choose their food, Sorey turns around to glance down at the other male; he doesn’t _seem_ to be struggling, but then again …

“Would you like to choose what you want now and then I can get it for you?” Sorey suggests. “You could get us a table.”

Mikleo seems slightly startled over this suggestion. And inside, he definitely is. “Uh, yeah. Okay.”

“The menu is up there,” Alisha says, pointing to a display behind the counter. Mikleo’s eyes follow this gesture, and moments later, he gives his order to Sorey, hands over his money and sits down at a table by the window.

“What is it?” Sorey asks once he is gone, noticing that Alisha is looking at him with a little astonishment.

“I had no idea he needed to sit down. He wasn’t showing any discomfort or pain at all.”

“Well, I just kinda presumed, I guess.” Sorey takes a glance at Mikleo, who is now looking out of the window to his side. “I mean, when you just look at him, he seems fine, doesn’t he? But when I thought about it, I guessed that standing when he doesn’t have to might have been making _something_ worse.”

“ _Do_ you know what’s wrong? Has he told you anything?”

Sorey shakes his head. “All I know is that it must be something chronic, considering where I met him.”

Alisha’s face falls. “You would never guess just by looking at him. Aside from the walking stick, I mean,” she says. “I think I’m learning now just how little you should judge one by their appearance.” She then proceeds to blink, her face growing a little pink as she babbles, “Goodness, I really shouldn’t talk about him like this, should I?”

With a chuckle, Sorey pats her arm. “I think you’re good. He doesn’t seem to be the type to get angry at simple curiosity.”

“Yes, I’m sure you’re right,” Alisha answers, calming a little.

After several minutes, the pair head over to the table Mikleo has claimed. He thanks Sorey as he hands over Mikleo’s order – a cheese and tomato panini with a bottle of water – and watches as the two sit down, with Sorey next to him and Alisha opposite.

“Chips as well?” Mikleo questions with a smirk as he looks down at the serving of chips next to Sorey’s own food, as well as the snack next to it. Sorey grins sheepishly.

“I, uh, eat quite a bit. You sure you have enough?”

“Yeah, I don’t tend to eat huge amounts in one go.”

“I think Sorey would die if he did that,” says Alisha in a serious tone, laughing at the narrowed eyes Sorey gives her. Mikleo smiles in amusement, beginning to cut into his panini. His eyes grow wide with surprise as he begins to chew into it.

“It’s amazing,” he says after he swallows.

“Right?” Sorey grins, beginning to cut up his own food.

“Right. You wouldn’t expect something so simple to be this good.”

“That’s why we come here a lot, it’s amazing,” says Alisha. “It was Dezel who actually introduced us to this place.”

“Dezel?” Mikleo questions.

“Ah, that’s one of our room-mates,” Sorey explains. “He was in Law Enforcement last year, but he decided to switch to Animal Care. A dramatic change, I know!”

“You wouldn’t expect it from appearance, but Dezel really is a huge softie when it comes to animals,” says Alisha.

“Appearances can definitely be deceiving,” Mikleo responds. He takes another bite and swallows before answering. “So you’re in university with Sorey, then?”

“Yeah, each of us will be starting our second year, aside from Dezel,” Sorey answers. “Rose is doing Law and Alisha is doing Archaeology with me.”

“Of course she would be. Archaeology …” Mikleo says dreamily, growing slightly flustered over Sorey and Alisha’s darted gazes to him. “S-Sorry, I just … _huge_ history nerd. Particularly in that field. I didn’t really talk about that much in the hospital.”

Sorey’s eyes light up immediately, a huge grin appearing on his face. “Oh yeah, you’re into that stuff too, aren’t you?”

“Definitely. I would have taken it at A-Level if it had been an option.”

“I’m not quite as much of a nerd about it as Sorey is, but it’s still a huge passion of mine,” says Alisha. “To think that you are passionate about it as well!”

“I really am. Is the course interesting? Do you guys actually go out and do practical work?”

“That’s right,” Sorey answers excitedly. “Those are definitely my favourite classes. There’s normal lectures and classwork too, but when you’re into something as much as we are, even that becomes really interesting.”

“That sounds amazing. I’m sure you guys enjoy it a lot.”

There is that one emotion he always hates himself for. Jealousy. It’s not Sorey and Alisha’s fault that Mikleo does not have the same opportunities as an able-bodied person does. It is not their fault that Mikleo cannot even consider the possibility of university. The fault goes to no one. Mikleo just cannot help but feel yearning for what he cannot have.

He tried, of course. He really did want to do his best with higher education. But it’s no wonder that it wasn’t possible. Healthy people struggle when they fall sick, but at least it is only temporary. They can take time off and return when ready. But for those with a chronic illness, it will always be there. All day everyday. And contrary to what people may believe, you don’t simply become used to it; it will remain as a struggle. It means not all have the luxury of education. Many cannot get a job either. You simply can’t do it, not when you feel on the verge of fainting daily and have more symptoms than you can count on both hands.

And for someone like Mikleo, who is a high-achiever and enjoys learning alike, it is one of the hardest parts of his life.

The conversation soon shifts away, however, into general everyday chatter. It causes time to go by so quickly that in what feels like barely any time at all, the three had finished their meal some time ago and have been wandering around a few of the shops together. Sorey and Alisha can see that Mikleo has not actually spent much time in Pendrago’s city centre, and so both are more than happy to show him around.

Eventually, Alisha apologetically excuses herself from them, saying that she promised Rose that she would meet her after work. “It was great seeing you though, Mikleo!” Alisha exclaims with a smile. “I hope to see you again soon. You’re welcome here any time.”

“Thank you, Alisha. I hope the rest of your day goes well.”

And before long, Sorey and Mikleo are left alone, sitting on a bench. Grey clouds have gathered further in the sky, ready to bring rain. Their hearts sink when they realise that this is an indication that their time together might be coming to an end.

“I’m glad we met again, Mikleo,” says Sorey, turning to the other with a smile. “I never would have guessed we could.”

“Me neither. Especially not somewhere like that.”

Sorey’s lips purse for a moment. He cannot deny how curious he is and how many questions he has, but he has no idea when this kind of thing becomes too overbearing. Dezel was a little different; he has recovered, with surgery a success for him. But from what he has put together, he doubts Mikleo has the same option. It is much different to Zenrus too, who is at an age where health issues are expected.

“I’m sorry, you probably have questions about me,” Mikleo continues, as though reading Sorey’s mind. The latter scratches the back of his head.

“I … uh, yeah. I can’t really deny it. But I don’t want to seem pushy.”

Mikleo shakes head. “Everyone gets curious. It’s normal. I just … I get a bit scared talking about this stuff, even though I find it easy at the same time.”

“Do people judge you?”

“Yeah. No one really takes a moment to ever think about how a young person can be so ill. And even if they know someone like that, they don’t often try to understand or ask questions.” Mikleo glances down at his lap, picking at his nails absent-mindedly. “So I try to keep it to myself. It’s easier on everyone that way.”

“But … it can’t be easier on _you._ Wouldn’t you bottle it up, keeping it to yourself?”

“I … yeah, kind of. But it doesn’t matter either way when people aren’t willing to listen.”

“Well, _I’m_ willing to listen.” Sorey smiles, his previous positive tone returning. “It’s not as though whatever you have is yourself, anyway. Even just from today I could see how interesting _you_ are.”

Mikleo blinks out of surprise, unsure of what to say. He clears his throat, eyes diverting from Sorey. “If you say so. I should probably get back now, anyway. I’m kinda feeling it.”

Sorey assumes this is one way of saying that all this wandering has gotten to him. He nods, getting up off the bench himself, thinking for a moment how he has never really realised that such a simple thing is difficult for others. From realising this, he offers a hand to Mikleo, who can only stare at it for a moment before accepting it with mumbled gratitude.

And without a word about doing so, Sorey begins to walk with Mikleo back to the station. A little thunder ripples in the distance, making both glad that they chose to head back when they did. Yet there is still disappointment when the walk back seems much shorter than it really is. Mikleo glances back at Sorey as they enter the station.

“Thanks for today,” he said. “It was fun. And I got to learn how much of a nerd you really are.”

Sorey lets out a laugh. “You’re one to talk! But thank you as well. I appreciate you taking the time to come see us.”

Mikleo smiles over this. “It was worth it. I’ll, um, I’ll see you around, I guess.”

Yet just as he turns, Sorey says, “Wait – uh, Mikleo?”

“Hmm?” Mikleo hums, turning back to face Sorey, appearing curious. Sorey swallows, at least grateful that he is older than he used to be and so a lot less awkward with this. Because really, if he would give up this chance right in front of him, he would surely regret it. Especially if Mikleo might just be interested in the same thing.

“How about we meet up again soon? Just the two of us this time?”

Mikleo stares at him out of disbelief. His mouth opens and closes, as though he knows he needs to reply but is unsure on how to do so. “I … well, that kind of sounds like you’re … yeah.”

“I’m ‘yeah’? What am I supposed to make out of that?” Sorey teases. Mikleo huffs, cursing the heat he can feel rise to his face.

“Like you’re asking me on a date. Or something.”

Sorey smiles, feeling strangely relieved by Mikleo saying this. Maybe it’s because of how he caught on, rather than leave Sorey feeling stupid. Perhaps the fact that Sorey had asked a little awkwardly made Mikleo realise he wasn’t talking about a simple get together. “Well … That’s because I am.”

“Oh. I … I see.” Mikleo gulps, unsure of how to feel in this situation. Dates are never really something he goes on or even considers. He simply doubts anything like this would work with anyone. But he cannot deny the temptation as he glances at Sorey’s hopeful eyes, the handsome face which he knows will light up when he finally says, “All right.”

“Really?” Yes, as Mikleo imagined, that face well and truly has lightened up.

“Yeah. Might as well.”

Sorey’s smile grows, feeling his nerves fade. “Awesome! I’ll message you at some point soon. Take care getting back, all right?”

“I will. You do too.”

Both part ways after this, simultaneously wondering how on Earth they reached this point, yet entirely grateful that it has happened.


	3. Unpredictable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorey and Mikleo communicate over text, arranging their first date. However, chronic illnesses aren't always predictable and easy to work with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very close to forgetting to update today! Coincidentally, it was a mixture of being busy but also trying to get through a fibromyalgia flare which did it. But I remembered in the end.
> 
> Speaking of that, I thought it'd be worth mentioning that Mikleo's symptoms, way of life & thoughts/feelings are all taken directly from my own. So hopefully this story is enough to help give a good insight. Enjoy!

“A _date?_ You asked him on _a date?”_

Sorey is a little taken aback by the stares of his three room-mates. Especially Rose, who doesn’t ever seem to know what personal space is and is staring at him with wide eyes as she leans forward. All three look curious and excited. Even Dezel is the same despite how he isn’t all that enthusiastic about things usually, though he tries to hide it.

“I … Yeah? Why not?” Sorey questions, laughing a little awkwardly as he rubs the back of his neck.

“It’s just been a while since you had one,” says Rose. “I thought you were giving the dating scene a miss.”

“Ah. I was for a while, to focus on university. But …”

“Mikleo’s caught your eye?” says Alisha, Sorey nodding. A dreamy expression has already crept onto his face.

“I mean, he did when we were back in college. But even more so now we’re both adults, and I’ve seen what his personality is like.”

“You never got much chance to speak back in college, did you?” asks Dezel.

“Nah. He kept to himself most of the time. His health, I’m guessing.” Sorey’s heart sinks. “I never even saw anything was wrong back then. To think it’s been going on since then … probably before too, now I think about it.” He suddenly waves his hands, growing slightly flustered. “A-Ah, I didn’t mean to talk about him when he’s not here!”

Rose laughs, patting his back. “Nah, you’re good. You’re not really saying anything _private._ ”

But Rose, what with how she is as boisterous as Sorey, isn’t the most reassuring about this. Sorey’s eyes turn to Dezel instead. It takes him a moment to see this, yet he nods when he does so.

“Yeah, it’s fine. It’s not like you’re telling us anything secretive, like what he has or anything. You’re just speculating.”

“Thanks, Dezel,” says Sorey, feeling relieved. “Aside from you and Gramps, I’ve never really known someone with physical health problems. I’m not completely sure on what to do or act, honestly.”

“Just do what you think is right. And honestly, just ask if you’re unsure of anything. People think it’s intrusive, but we actually like people doing that. Means they care and want to do the right thing.”

Sorey nods. “I’ll bear that in mind.”

Dezel smiles; it’s not often you see him do this gesture genuinely, but clearly, this conversation means a fair bit to him. “Hey, it’s already past five. Should I start making dinner?”

“I’ll help!” Rose exclaims.

She’s shot down immediately with, “No, you won’t.”

“Awh, come on, Dezel! I’d get better if you just let _me_ do the cooking for once!”

“Come on,” says Alisha with a laugh, getting up off an armchair to follow. She places a kiss on Rose’s cheek.

“ _Babe …”_

“I need help with cutting the vegetables, at least,” says Dezel. This satisfies Rose, who gives him a thumbs up.

“I’ll come help as well!” Sorey says, getting up off the sofa. He takes a moment to take a quick glimpse at his phone as he does so, a smile immediately brought to his face as he sees he has a message.

“Sorey?” says Alisha, stopping for a moment.

“Sorry, I’ll be right there!”

Catching on, she gives him a smile. “We’ll just be in there. Take your time.”

He smiles back at her gratefully, his eyes landing back on the screen as she continues heading for the kitchen.

 

**Mikleo**

‘ _I hope I don’t seem pushy messaging you so soon. I felt like I didn’t really thank you properly, so I just wanted to tell you that I appreciate you asking me to meet with you two. It was nice spending time with you both.’_

 

**Sorey**

‘ _Nah, thank YOU for coming to meet with us! Alisha adores you already. Rose and Dezel seem like they would like to meet with you too at some point~’_

 

**Mikleo**

‘ _Yeah, that’d be nice as well. I’m not sure when I can fit it in as I have friends to visit soon, but we should definitely arrange that.’_

 

**Sorey**

‘ _I’m glad you agree! Ah, I’d love to keep talking, but I should have started helping with dinner like 10 mins ago. Whoops. Talk to you later? ♪’_

 

**Mikleo**

‘ _Oh, same here actually … Then later, Sorey.’_

 

Sorey finally puts his phone away as he heads to the kitchen. He’s feeling good about this. No, feeling _great_ would be a better way to put this. He cannot wait to see Mikleo again.

Now, he just has to decide on where the best place to take him would be.

 

* * *

 

A date.

Even now, as Mikleo puts his phone away after messaging Sorey and hours have already passed since he said yes to Sorey’s request, he still can’t quite believe it.

It’s not as though he has never been on a date. Edna did _try_ to set him up with someone. And they’re still good friends now, even if this person, after dating numerous women first, hooked up with Edna’s older brother instead. But it’s just the idea that someone would even want to go on something like that with him. Now that he’s older and unhealthier than he had been when he last went on one, anyway.

Often times, people try to say that sufferers aren’t their illness, that they will be loved no matter what. But it’s also a fact that many will avoid dating someone with an illness completely. Be it uncertainty on how to act or prejudice they might not even be aware of, there are many reasons why one would say no.

It’s just a date to Sorey. But to Mikleo, it is a sign of being accepted and be looked at beyond his body’s ordeals.

Michael is giving him a knowing look as Mikleo prepares the rice. The latter ignores it at first, yet it becomes a bit too distracting eventually.

“Why do you keep looking at me?” he questions with a sigh. Michael shrugs, stirring chicken curry in a saucepan.

“You just seem happier. A lot more so than you do usually.”

“Oh. I see.”

“Today went well with the two you were meeting up with, then?” Michael asks. He watches as Mikleo pours rice evenly onto two plates, following this gesture by serving the curry on top of it.

“Yeah. They were both pretty nice.” This is quite an under-exaggeration, but Mikleo has always been rather embarrassed about expressing how he truly feels in regards to topics like these.

“Be meeting up with them again soon?” Michael asks. He puts on an oven glove and bends down to take naan bread out of the oven.

“Yeah. W-Well, just Sorey.”

“Just Sorey?” Michael asks. He straightens back up, placing the oven tray onto the hob. He removes the oven gloves, wincing slightly as he practically throws the naan bread onto their plates. He seems a little amused as he speaks again. “Alisha busy or something?”

“No, she … Well, Sorey asked me for us to meet up together. Alone. On a date.”

Even if Michael had suspected something is going on, the word ‘date’ still catches his attention. He looks at Mikleo with curiosity and, which warms Mikleo’s heart, joy.

“You’re not usually one to accept dates, even though you’ve caught the eye of a fair few online.” Michael lifts the two plates, Mikleo grabbing the drinks as they make their way to the dining table. “What’s changed? The person who did the asking?”

“I … Yeah. I suppose so.”

Michael smiles. He sits down into a chair, and for once, he doesn’t choose to tease his nephew. Instead, he simply seems joyful, proud even. Any other 20-year-old might question why this is, but Mikleo knows the answer perfectly well. Mikleo isn’t the type to say yes. He avoids situations like these as though they’re the plague. But this time – with barely any hesitation, he notices looking back – he said yes.

To anyone, it’s just saying yes to a date. To Mikleo, it is so much more.

Michael knows this. Which is why when he says, “I’m happy for you,” Mikleo knows these words are utterly sincere.

 

* * *

 

Though Mikleo is insistent that he does not mind getting the train to Pendrago in order to see Sorey, the latter still can’t help but think that it’s probably something Mikleo has to push himself to do. Pendrago may be the capitol and so naturally is larger and with more to do, but Lastonbell is still a wonderful city in itself. Sorey has not been there much, but he does know a fair bit about it.

So that’s where they’ll go. He’s decided to himself, anyway. He hopes that Mikleo won’t say no. Sorey is getting the impression already that Mikleo might be the type to avoid giving someone any difficulty.

“How about the museum that we went to on that trip?” Alisha suggests as Sorey was thinking through ideas. “He’s interested in archaeology just as much as we are. I’m sure he’d adore it if he hasn’t been all ready.”

The idea immediately seemed perfect. _‘Maybe a meal after too? Or would that be overkill?’_ Sorey ends up thinking to himself. Excitement, as well as nerves over getting this right, spike up. He’s arranged dates before, usually being the straightforward one who is eager to ask, yet this one feels different. He truly wants to make it right and not go for something basic.

And luckily, not being basic seems to be right up Mikleo’s alley.

 

**Mikleo**

‘ _Oh yeah, I’ve been meaning to go there but never had the chance. It sounds good to me.’_

 

The response helps to ease Sorey’s nerves and heighten his excitement. They arrange for the upcoming weekend, Sorey choosing the longer option of driving over to Lastonbell. Mikleo had been a little uncertain about the long journey by car, but seemed reassured enough when Sorey explained that he loves driving and wants to take the opportunity.

And before Sorey knows it, he is waking up on Saturday, feeling refreshed and excited for the day ahead. Before anyone else wakes, he is already in the kitchen, frying bacon in a pan and humming under his breath. Having woken up fairly early, he has plenty of time before he has to go, and so wonders if his friends will be waking up any time soon.

Except for Rose. She’s not being called into work today _and_ it’s the weekend; there will be no chance of her rising until late morning.

After turning the heat down a little, Sorey takes a moment to take out his phone and type a quick message to Mikleo.

 

**Sorey**

‘ _Good morning! Excited for today?’_

 

“You’ll burn the bacon if you get too distracted by your phone,” says a voice behind him with amusement. Sorey turns, his eyes landing on Alisha, who yawns and wipes at her eyes with the sleeve of a pink dressing gown.

“Nah, I have full control here! Want anything?”

“What are you making?”

“Just bacon and egg on toast.”

Alisha hums appreciatively. “Then yes, count me in.”

She sits down at the dining table as Sorey continues to prepare the food. It’s clear that he has expected her to wake up; he has already doubled the quantity of food and is almost done. Minutes later, he is bringing the plates to the table, before also grabbing a glass of orange juice for himself and a cup of tea for Alisha.

“Thank you, Sorey,” Alisha says, smiling and seeming a little awakened by the scent of food. She takes a bite and swallows. “That’s just what I needed!”

Sorey grins. “Glad to hear it! What’re you doing today?”

“If Rose gets up any time today, I plan on taking her and Dezel out to get groceries whilst you go on your date.”

“Ah, sorry to leave that on you.”

“Don’t be silly, it’s hardly a difficult task.” Alisha takes another couple of bites before she speaks again. “Are you excited?”

Sorey nods. “Definitely! I’m sure he’s gonna love the museum. He seems excited as well.”

“That doesn’t surprise me. Have you heard from him yet?”

“Nah, but it’s still only half-seven. Maybe he’s not a morning person.”

“Unlike yourself,” Alisha says, letting out a yawn.

Sorey finishes his breakfast before long. After cleaning the dishes, he begins to head back upstairs in order to brush his teeth, only his phone vibrating in his pocket stops him as he puts his foot on the first step.

Anticipation rises, and as he brings out his phone, his smile grows when he sees Mikleo’s name on the screen. Only this smile fades when he unlocks his phone and opens up the message.

 

**Mikleo**

‘ _Good morning. I’m sorry Sorey, but I don’t think I’ll be able to make it today. I’m not doing that great.’_

 

Troubled more by the thought of Mikleo possibly suffering than their date being cancelled, Sorey rushes to reply.

 

**Sorey**

‘ _Don’t apologise, that’s nothing you can help! Are you all right?’_

**Mikleo**

‘ _I’ll be fine, things just flare sometimes. I feel awful for cancelling last minute though, I really was looking forward to today.’_

**Sorey**

‘ _I was too, but there’s always another day, right? You just focus on resting for now, don’t worry about it!’_

**Mikleo**

‘ _Are you sure it’s okay? And you still want to meet up another time instead?’_

**Sorey**

‘ _Of course I’m sure! It doesn’t matter if we have to postpone it a bit. I’d rather see you when you’re feeling more like yourself.’_

**Mikleo**

‘ _...Okay. Thank you for that, Sorey. I’ll message you when I can.’_

**Sorey**

‘ _You don’t have to thank me for that. I’ll talk to you later, I really do hope you feel better soon!’_

 

Sorey’s phone is being placed into his pocket as Alisha emerges from the lounge. She can apparently tell from Sorey’s face alone that he doesn’t have great news.

“Did something happen?” she asks.

“Mikleo’s had to cancel, he doesn’t seem to be doing well,” Sorey explains. “I don’t mind obviously, I’m just worried.”

“I’m sure if it was something serious he would tell you. It’s likely just a flare of some sorts; he’ll feel better with some rest.”

Sorey smiles over this reassurance. “Thanks, Alisha. You’re right.”

“And _now_ you can help us out with the grocery shopping,” she continues, chuckling as she walks past Sorey to get up the stairs. Sorey follows her, letting out his own laugh.

“I’m definitely not getting out of this one,” he says.

Disappointment is naturally strong, however all his words to Mikleo had been genuine. Patience is something he knows you need with anyone who isn’t exactly healthy, and besides, he’s not stupid enough to miss out on such a great person because of one moment like this.

All he cares about is that Mikleo himself is doing okay.

 

* * *

 

“Definitely higher than usual,” says the voice of Michael, having just taken a thermometer out of Mikleo’s mouth.

Mikleo sighs and slumps back against the pillows which prop him up in bed. Even if he wanted to hide the fact that his own body is attacking itself and he feels like he might pass out any minute, the fact that his face is likely pale and blotchy would stop that entirely.

As usual, his body and its unyielding, incurable issues had to get in the way of something he has been truly looking forward to.

“I’m sorry, Mikleo,” says Michael, seeming to sense this. He’s gotten accustomed to Mikleo’s emotions perfectly by now. “I’m sure Sorey will be fine seeing you a different day, right?”

Mikleo nods, even if he still feels unsure. “Yeah, he seems to be more patient than others have been with me before. I guess it just feels disappointing to stand him up on our _first_ date. If it’s already happening _this_ soon –”

“I wouldn’t say that ‘standing him up’ is the right term to use, honestly,” Michael interrupts gently. “It’s not as though you didn’t let him know that you couldn’t see him, right?”

“I guess so, yeah. Thank you.”

Michael smiles a little sadly. It’s easy to understand that even if Mikleo has done the right thing by not forcing his body beyond its limits and Sorey knows this, it does not mean Mikleo won’t be upset by not being able to see him. He has been looking forward to this after all, and as it always is, it’s upsetting to have your health issues stop you from doing simple things.

“Get some rest for now,” Michael says, getting up to his feet. “I know you don’t get replenished by sleep, but at least try to nap if you can. Sleep deprivation isn’t going to help.”

“That’s true,” Mikleo agrees. “Thanks. And I’ll see you later.”

He watches as Michael leaves the room. Once he has done so, Mikleo’s smile fades. He shifts to the side with a small wince in order to bring the pillows down onto the bed. He lays down onto his side, eyebrows furrowing as he places his hands by his head.

It’s all something he should be used to by now. Even everyday tasks are difficult for him, things that others don’t even think about. Something like this, actually venturing out of the house, is something he always has to prepare himself to not be able to do. But even if he has been forced to become accustomed to this, even if it’s something he has to prepare himself for, it doesn’t make it any easier.

In fact, as he gets older and sees everyone seeming to progress with their lives whilst he is stuck as he is, it becomes harder if anything.

But there is one positive among all of this; Sorey understands. Or at the very least, he is willing to grow an understanding and to be patient with Mikleo, to wait as long as the other needs. He doesn’t believe that Mikleo is lying or faking. He only cares for one thing, and that’s for Mikleo to look out for himself.

A small smile returns. It’s all so simple, but after all that has happened, Mikleo will take this alone as a blessing.

Feeling better doesn’t allow sleep to arrive, however. Fate completely decided to mess with him when it gave him both permanent exhaustion, an inability to be rested by sleep _and_ insomnia. It’s a hellish, contradictory combination.

He tries at least, for an hour. But sleeping in the morning is even harder than it is at night. Eventually, he reaches for his phone, which he usually avoids when trying to sleep; he does everything possible to try and help induce it.

Mindlessly scrolling, he is a little startled when he sees that he’s receiving a call, before remembering telling the caller in question about what he had planned today. He answers it, saying sarcastically, “Such an honour for _you_ to call me in the morning.”

“ _I was feeling generous. Decided to bless you with my voice.”_

Mikleo is thankful that she can’t see his amused smile. “How’re you doing, Edna?”

“ _All right, I guess. Recovering from Eizen and Zaveid being drunk last night.”_

“Oh no.”

“ _Yup. Luckily,_ _it_ _was actually tame, although I ended up hearing them talk about stuff I didn’t really want to hear. What about you? Meebo and his nerdy date today.”_

“Ah. About that …”

“ _Health has gone and kicked your ass?”_ Edna asks immediately. She can usually tell when this has happened. Part of it is being able to read Mikleo well, another is just simply getting used to his bad luck.

“Yeah. Fibromyalgia more than anything, I think. Can’t really move much.”

“ _That sucks. What did Sorey say? He’s cool with it?”_

“Oh yeah. He was really understanding, actually.” A smile has returned to Mikleo’s face. He turns around, so he’s rested on his back. “I mean, we were texting, so I can’t know for sure. But he doesn’t seem like the type to lie. He just wants me to recover.”

“ _Ugh. I can already tell that he’s a sappy type.”_

“From being caring?”

“ _It’s not from being caring as a person. Just the_ way _he’s going to act caring for you. Watch out, Meebo.”_

He laughs lightly. “All right, I’ll bear that in mind.”

“ _You should. Anyway, I know phone calls hurt your head, so I’ll stop making it worse for you. Rest up and all that.”_

“Thanks, Edna. Have a good day.”

“ _Yep. Can’t wait to look after two hungover idiots. See you later.”_

The call ends moments later. Despite brief, it has helped to fight Mikleo’s negativity as well. He’d never admit it – he can barely do so to himself, never mind anyone else – but Edna really does mean a lot to him. It had been Eizen Mikleo had actually met first, finding him online due to their similar interests, allowing Mikleo to meet Edna soon after.

He might not have the greatest amount of friends, nor have the social life that others do. But he is still grateful for the people allowing him to keep pushing forward.

 

 


	4. Forgetting Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the setback caused by Mikleo's health, he and Sorey have their first date at last, where the latter learns more about the former and their feelings continue to bloom.

As always, the flare that Mikleo has endured does indeed reduce eventually. There is always a worry whenever a flare arrives. There’s been frequent times where these flares seem to overlap – such a thing can occur when you have more than one condition – or have intersected with a virus.

Viruses, when you already have a chronic disease to begin with, are definitely frightening. But then worry also makes it worse. Typical.

These patterns make it possible for changes which almost seem permanent to occur. But luckily, so long as Mikleo gets the rest his body needs and he tries to not make himself stressed, it’ll pass on its own eventually.

He really does feel guilty about his date with Sorey, though. Of course it isn’t his fault. But it’s very frustrating to have this first date be cancelled, before Mikleo even has a chance to explain anything.

He plans to do that, at least a little bit. It’s actually not as tough as a healthy person might believe to speak about it. For him, anyway. It seems to come naturally when you’ve spent so many years explaining your far too long list of symptoms to multiple health professionals. Although with someone new, it does get a little nerve-wrecking.

You’re faking, exaggerating, you can’t possibly feel all this at once. They’re all just a few of the common statements able-bodied people can come out with. Mikleo likes to think that it isn’t all ignorance. Sometimes people just simply don’t understand and are willing to listen to explanations. But not everyone is willing. Some people don’t _want_ to learn, expecting a chronically ill person to have the same limits as them. Sometimes they might not even realise they’re doing it.

“ _You’ve had to cancel again?”_

“ _I thought you were only bed bound the other day?”_

“Another _flare?”_

“ _But that’s easy to do.”_

It’s things like this which have made Mikleo lose a fair few people along the way. _More_ than a few, actually. Even this is something he doesn’t like to exaggerate. Because there will always be someone out there who will say something against this. Something about how people sometimes drift apart, it doesn’t mean anyone is in the wrong.

And that is true. It _does_ apply to some of Mikleo’s old friendships. But it would be naive to think that this is the case every time. The signs are obvious enough for even someone oblivious to notice. They stop asking how you are. Or if they do, their response is always the same, clearly not taking you seriously. Their sympathy has an expiry date and fades when they realise your issues will never be gone. Slowly, you stop speaking as much. Slowly, they become less and less accommodating to your simple needs. You need to sit down regularly when out. You may not be able to walk around for as long as other people. There are times you don’t want to go out at all, but would love for some company back home. Simple things. But apparently not simple enough for some people to deal with.

And then, you either drift apart, or you are honest and express how you want changes. That’s when they either grow defensive and your friendship breaks there and then, or they give an apology which leads to nothing.

Of course, this isn’t everyone. But it occurs more than people realise. Perhaps even well over half of Mikleo’s old friendships have been this way. And naturally, as much as he wants to trust people and befriend them, it’s hard to do so when you’ve grown used to people not understanding you.

Will Sorey be different? All the signs point to yes so far. He seems like that one in a hundred who is actually patient and willing to learn. But Mikleo is still anxious that he’s being too hopeful. Sorey has not long met up with him again; he might be willing to accommodate for Mikleo now, but who says it will continue for sure? What if he ends up like everyone else?

Mikleo hopes not. That is why he’s not running away. He is peering into the mirror of his wardrobe in front of him, sorting out the collar of his shirt. Over it is a pastel turquoise jumper, and on his legs, a pair of blue jeans. Smart but casual. Pretty cute, if he says so himself. Suitable enough for a first date.

He’s willing to give all of this a try, grasping onto the small amounts of hope which actually do still remain.

 

* * *

 

Sorey’s fingers tap against his steering wheel, humming along to the music playing in his car. He peers out of the window when he stops at some traffic lights, taking in the bright blue sky. Despite the autumn chill, the day is still beautiful. It’s definitely a favourable combination.

He’s glad that Mikleo hasn’t needed to cancel this time. He won’t deny that part of the reason is naturally because he does want this first date to occur after all, but he is also simply grateful that Mikleo has the ability to join him this time. However, despite the 20-minute walk between Mikleo’s home and the museum being more than manageable for Sorey, he knows that driving him there is probably best.

He is pulling up at Mikleo and Michael’s home minutes later. The two live in a bungalow together, towards the outskirts of a city. Sorey realises that the lack of stairs probably pays a part in this.

His trainers take him up the path to the bungalow, his hand reaching up to knock on the door. He can faintly hear a call from inside. Moments later, the door opens, Sorey’s lips stretching into a smile as he sees Mikleo standing there.

“Sorry if I kept you waiting,” he says.

“Not at all! You ready to go?”

“Of course. And it’s nice to finally see you, after what happened before.”

Sorey’s grin grows. “Definitely!”

The two walk over to Sorey’s car. In a surge of panic, Sorey realises as he stepped onto the road to walk on over to the driver’s seat about Mikleo opening the door with a walking stick. Then Mikleo is sitting down moments later with no visible sign of struggle, which makes Sorey almost laugh at himself.

Though he thinks that overthinking this might be better than not caring at all. So long as he doesn’t seem patronising, that is.

“It should only take us ten minutes tops to get there,” Sorey says as he turns on the engine.

“You better not be a terrible driver,” Mikleo responds, glancing at the steering wheel. Sorey lets out a laugh.

“Nah. Whenever me and my friends go travelling together, I’m usually the one they pick on to drive.”

“Good. Didn’t plan on dying today.” Mikleo smiles to show that he is joking. He glances out of the window, music soon drifting into his ears. And moments later, he is sniggering, which causes Sorey to look at him curiously before his attention has to be brought back to the road in front.

“What’s so funny?” asks Sorey.

“You listen to country.”

“So?”

“Country is awful.”

“No, I’d say it’s more that you just don’t have a good taste in music.” Sorey’s lips have formed a pout, yet he bursts into laughter in mere seconds. “All right, then what do _you_ like?”

Mikleo contemplates this. “It sounds weird, but I like classical. I think I often listen more to instrumental music than songs with lyrics.”

“Nah, that’s not weird. I think it suits you.”

A small smile grows on Mikleo’s face. “Anything else you like, aside from this horror?”

“I like a bit of everything, honestly. I think if a song sounds good to me, it doesn’t matter what genre it is or who made it.”

“Hmm, I guess that’s a good way to go about it.” Mikleo looks out of the window, and Sorey can swear that he sees Mikleo’s finger tap against his arm for a moment in time with the beat. “And maybe I’ll give credit to _this_ song in particular.”

Sorey smiles from amusement, taking this as a sign that he can raise the volume just a little.

Before either knows it, they have arrived at the car park by the museum. As it’s a Saturday, it’s a bit hard to find a space, although Mikleo spots one way across from them eventually. And as Sorey immediately parks up here, Mikleo sees that parking strangely well is a talent of Sorey’s.

“You’ve never been here before, right?” Sorey says, locking the car as the two walk away. Mikleo shakes his head.

“I’ve been meaning to, but I never found the chance.”

“I’m glad Alisha came up with the idea, then! I don’t think I’ve thanked her yet, I’ll make sure to do that when I get back.”

As expected, the museum is a little busier than it would have been on a different day, but not enough that it seems like it’ll be unenjoyable. Mikleo is already staring around in awe as Sorey is paying a donation. It’s not mandatory, but it always feels awful to not give anything.

“You don’t mind doing that, do you?” he asks as Sorey returns, forcing his gaze away from the impressive architecture.

“I asked you on a date in the first place, right? Besides, I get paid a fair bit.”

“Just making sure. The architecture here is incredible; it must date back at least a century.”

Sorey follows Mikleo’s gaze to the high ceiling. “Yeah, we learned that when we came on here on a trip! It was built 120 years ago.”

“So fairly new on one hand, when you consider its age compared to others, but also impressive on another. They must have attended to it well over the years.” Mikleo clears his throat, bringing his attention back down. “Shall we go, then?”

“Yup, I’m your tour guide for today!”

Mikleo lets out a laugh. “Then lead the way.”

As the two begin to head through the museum, Sorey realises that it’s probably a good thing he has already been here before. It’s a rather vast building, Sorey knowing they probably won’t be able to get around everything, so it’s good that he remembers at least some of the way and where certain things are located.

He is bringing Mikleo over to a display, pointing through the glass. “So you know the MabinogioRuins, in Elysia? These are artefacts they found there a few decades ago. Over a thousand years old, from the era of Asgard!”

“You’re kidding,” Mikleo says, tightening his grip on the walking stick a little as he leans over, lavender eyes staring through the glass. They take in every curve of each artefact, every little detail. A miniature statue catches his attention most of all.

“I can tell that this is probably one of your favourite things about archaeology, huh?” Sorey asks, enjoying watching Mikleo stare through the glass in astonishment. Although he feels a pang of sadness when he thinks about how perfect Sorey’s university course would have been for Mikleo.

“For sure. I mean, exploring ruins would be really fun on its own, and I’m sure they’re impressive to look at. But I feel like if you were to explore them, you’d want some kind of goal with it.”

“So, like finding treasure?”

“That’s it.”

“Huh. I can see that, actually! Though I guess that I enjoy the exploring aspect with it most of all.”

Mikleo glances up Sorey, still crouched by the glass. “Then you seem to be the type to enjoy the journey more than care for the destination.” He finally goes to stand back up. The wince on is face only lasts for a second, Mikleo able to conceal it quickly, although it was a second enough.

“Are you all right?”

“I’m fine,” Mikleo says quickly. “Shall we continue?”

The quick change of subject concerns Sorey slightly, for it seems like Mikleo likes to do anything but show any visible sign of his suffering. However, Sorey doesn’t want to make Mikleo uncomfortable by pointing this out. He nods instead with a smile, bringing Mikleo to the next room, where fossils are located.

Again, Mikleo is in his element, with Sorey thinking silently to himself that Alisha deserves _a hundred_ thanks for suggesting this idea. What better way to win someone over than to take them somewhere which allows them to embrace their passion? But away from this more selfish reason to like this date is happiness over seeing Mikleo’s excitement and enthusiasm. Ignore the walking stick and he seems like any other healthy person on a trip.

Although this pretence cannot last forever, and Sorey is soon turning around after Mikleo has tapped his arm.

“Is there anywhere around here to sit down?” he asks.

“I think there should be benches around this way,” Sorey says, gesturing to the left. Mikleo nods, guilt finding Sorey as the two head over there. Though Sorey feels fine after this time of walking, he should have thought about Mikleo more, or at the very least asked.

“Don’t worry,” says Mikleo, as though he knows Sorey is thinking this. “It might sound weird, but I forgot myself. Sometimes when I’m having fun, I don’t really notice any symptoms increasing until it reaches a certain point.”

“Do you need to leave?” Sorey asks, the two now sitting down on a bench. Mikleo shakes his head.

“Just give me ten minutes. I might need to stop more often after this, but I want to see more of this place. I really do like it here.”

Sorey smiles. “That’s great to hear. I didn’t want to push you too hard.”

“It requires more from me than something else would have done. But … this is far more special. I’d much rather be here than a cinema or something.”

“I just don’t want to cause you too much pain.”

“Yeah, that’s a bit bad,” Mikleo admits, glancing down at his legs. “It gets worse easily, considering it’s there all the time. But it actually reduces faster than other things do. Exhaustion and that kind of stuff gets in the way more for me.”

“You’re in pain all the time?” Sorey finds himself asking. “Whereabouts?”

“Everywhere.”

“Everywhere?”

“Uh-huh. It’s worse in some areas, though. Like my head, shoulders and knees. But yeah, there’s pain everywhere.”

Sorey tries to imagine what it’s like to be in that situation. He’s never really been one to get sick much, never usually experiencing more than a mere cold, although there _was_ one time the flu got around his school and he had gotten it. Then, he had aches all over.

He tries to imagine that being everywhere, all the time, perhaps to a higher degree than he experienced.

And when he fails to do so, he finds himself both devastated that Mikleo has to cope with something like this, yet also able to admire the fact that Mikleo is still out here with Sorey regardless.

“And you said there’s … other things?” Sorey questions. Mikleo nods.

“Yeah. I have a lot of different symptoms, like digestion problems, nausea, dizziness and heart palpitations, some other stuff which is hard to list on the top of my head. But the worst is my exhaustion.”

Huh. Now he mentions it, though Mikleo doesn’t necessarily have _hugely_ dark circles under his eyes, his eyes themselves are certainly a little tired. It’s the kind of look you expect someone in the morning to have, when they’ve just woken up.

“How often are you exhausted?”

“All the time.”

“ _All_ the time?” Sure, Sorey hears people use this as a hyperbole a lot, but they don’t really mean this literally. And he can imagine that someone like Mikleo wouldn’t exaggerate this. That ‘exhausted’ is worse than ‘tired’, that ‘all the time’ does actually mean every second of every day.

“Have you heard of M.E, or CFS?” Mikleo questions. “It’s one of the illnesses I have. I go to bed exhausted, wake up exhausted. It’s different too, to the tiredness other people feel. It doesn’t ever go away by rest either, although some days are a bit more bearable than others.”

“Oh, I’ve definitely heard of that,” Sorey says. His eyebrows furrow. “That sounds awful. So sleep doesn’t replenish you at all? No matter how much you get?”

“Exactly. I have a few other conditions too, the other most prevalent one being Fibromyalgia. That’s what causes most of my pain and my stomach problems. Problem is that it can cause fatigue too, and being in intense pain all the time is exhausting. So everything contradicts and clashes a lot. I think I’d get by much easier if I just had one illness as opposed to several.”

He says this a little quickly, his tone staying the same. It’s a habit which forms after countless explanations. Your mind switches off a little, going through all the symptoms and trying to separate all of them.

“That’s horrible, I can’t begin to imagine it,” says Sorey quietly.

“Yeah. I won’t deny it sucks.” Mikleo feels awkward all of a sudden, as though now it’s gone to personal emotions, he isn’t sure on what to say. “And it gets pretty lonely. I mean, no one _believes_ you can go through so much at once. Wouldn’t it drive you insane, feeling so much pain and fatigue all the time? And it kind of does. But you learn to live with it, I guess.”

“ _How_ do you live with it?” asks Sorey, before panicking over his wording and waving his hands in front of him. “I-I don’t mean it in a bad way! I mean like … is there anything which helps? Anything you do?”

“Don’t worry, I get what you mean,” Mikleo responds reassuringly. He contemplates this for a moment. “It’s a bit hard to break it down when you’ve had it for so long. But one thing is listening to my body. Sometimes I wake up in the morning and I just know it’s going to be an awful day, so I try to accept that it’ll be a day of bed rest. Basically, I shouldn’t push myself too much, for it can make flares even more severe. Then there’s other things. I have to avoid stress, as that makes it worse. I watch what I eat and make sure I don’t eat too much at night, because food settles weird and I might end up waking up in a lot of pain. But … well, aside from that, I just have to live with it, honestly. I can’t even take too much medication, because sometimes, it clashes badly with Fibromyalgia.”

“Is there anything which helps lessen anything?”

“Not hugely. But there’s some things. Like massages help with my back pain, some food can help relieve fatigue slightly for a bit, like fish. But overall, when it’s something which is prevalent everyday, you kind of just need to learn your limits, know when to rest and not overdo it on good days. Although that’s just for me. Every chronically ill person varies.”

“I’m sorry that there’s not much which helps it,” says Sorey, sympathy hitting his chest. Although he doesn’t let this show too much, for he can sense that pity isn’t something Mikleo wants. “I imagine that distractions help, too.”

Mikleo nods. “Oh yeah, I didn’t mention that. I shouldn’t distract myself to the point where I make myself badly worse – some of my hobbies aren’t good for my health either and can make it worse. But it helps for coping.”

“What are your hobbies?” Sorey asks, before he adds in amusement, “Aside from being a complete history nerd.”

Mikleo lets out a laugh, seeming to grow more comfortable by the more casual question. “I like to write, drawing sometimes too. I read too, and I like playing games.”

“Whoa, that’s really interesting! You seem creative. I like playing games as well, actually. We should play together sometime.”

A smile grows on Mikleo’s face. “Yeah, that’d be nice. Gaming is probably the most awkward alongside art and writing – that makes things worse too, which I guess is something healthy people don’t think about much. But what about you, anyway? What do you do away from your nerdiness?”

Sorey thinks over this. He’s such a busy person that it can actually be hard to pinpoint _everything_ he does. “I’m a bit like you, actually! I love reading, and like I said, I play games. I’m quite active too, I like playing sports with Alisha and Rose. Oh! I play the violin sometimes too, though I’ve been a bit too busy for that.”

Mikleo seems a little surprised over this. “The violin? I wouldn’t have expected that. I used to play the flute actually, before it got a bit too painful. I’d love to hear you play sometime.”

“That’d be awesome! I guess a visit to my place is in order, then.”

“You wouldn’t mind that?”

“No, we should definitely arrange it sometime!”

Mikleo smiles a little shyly. “Yeah. That’d be nice.” His eyes flicker away for a moment. “I’m, uh, I’m sorry that I’ve talked so much about myself that soon. It’s weird, because I find bringing myself to talk about it easy enough, as I’m used to it. But I get worried after.”

“Why would you be worried?” Sorey asks.

“Just in case I said too much. Or … or I’m not believed. Anything like that.”

“Well, _I_ believe you, so there’s no need to worry about that part. As for the rest, well …” Sorey pauses for a moment as he takes in the room. He tries to picture how well he’d manage walking around here if he had all the symptoms Mikleo has described – perhaps even more than that, if Mikleo has truly not described it all yet. “I don’t think it’s too much at all. I want to learn about you, and I actually think it’s … interesting? That might be wrong to say, but I find it fascinating that you’re doing all this despite what you described. A healthy person wouldn’t dare do all this when they fall sick. Yet look at you.”

Mikleo shuffles a little in his seat, embarrassed by Sorey’s words. “W-Well, I guess I just have to. I mean, what’s living if you just let yourself be stuck in bed all day, everyday? Being out here, sure it’s going to affect me and I’ll be bed bound for a while. But I’d rather that than let this illness control me _all_ the time.”

“See, you say that normally. But to me, it’s really inspiring. You’re strong for doing that.”

For a moment, Mikleo can only look back at Sorey, taking in these words. Sorey himself seems so positive that it’s incredible to know that _Mikleo_ could inspire someone like him. With a blush dusting his cheeks, Mikleo looks away again, mumbling, “Thanks.”

Sorey’s smile grows. “You ready to look around a bit more?”

“Yeah, I think I am.”

“Then let’s go!”

A hand is held out for Mikleo to reach for without question. Mikleo takes it, although Sorey doesn’t stop holding his hand after helping him to his feet. Instead, he gives it a gentle squeeze, smiling before guiding him along with it.

Hand-holding. Another thing that Mikleo hasn’t done all that much when he avoids dating like the plague. But … this still feels nice. Sorey’s hand, larger and a little warm, in Mikleo’s own, guiding him along. It’s simple yet perfect at the same time.

Sorey feels the same way, turning around to look down at Mikleo with a smile.

 

* * *

 

The two are sat inside the museum’s café later on. The plates on the tables are empty, leaving them with only drinks; eating had actually taken a fair bit of time, because they simply got so caught up in conversation. It is as though they are childhood friends rather than two people who haven’t known each other for that long in total.

Mikleo currently sits alone with their drinks. Sorey said he’ll only be a few minutes, Mikleo curious but not questioning this much. His answers are given when Sorey returns, holding up two matching key-chains, adorned with a design of a fossil they had been admiring earlier.

“They didn’t have much I’d think you like. But I decided to get these as souvenirs for us!”

“This is really cool, thank you,” says Mikleo, holding up the key-chain and inspecting it. Sorey grins, sitting down opposite him.

“How has it already been hours since we got here” he questions, glancing at the time.

“Who knows. It’s like we’ve only been here five minutes.”

“Right? How are you feeling now?”

“Pretty bad pain-wise. But my reactions are mostly delayed, so I’ll be all right for now.” Mikleo takes the straw of his drink into his mouth.

“I can imagine the more you’ll do the worse the delayed reactions would be, though?”

“Mm. I guess so.”

“Then I think I should take you back soon, as much as I’ve had fun.”

“Yeah. That’s probably for the best.” Still, Mikleo is disappointed. “I wish I didn’t have to go back, though. I’ve enjoyed myself a lot.”

“Hey, it’s not like we can’t meet up again though, right?” Sorey questions. The words brighten Mikleo a little.

“Yeah, that’s true.”

“And uh, please tell me if I get too pushy or ask too many questions. I’m a bit worried about that.”

Mikleo shakes his head. “You haven’t been like that at all, don’t worry. I actually like that you’re willing to ask. A lot of people are just kind of like ‘oh, okay’ and leave it there. So thanks for that.”

“Ah, it’s no problem!” Sorey exclaims. “I want to understand you as much as possible.”

This seems natural to Sorey, a completely normal thing to say. He doesn’t realise that it’s rare and something which Mikleo appreciates more than he can say.

The short drive to Mikleo’s home seems even shorter than it is. Yet Sorey, as much of a gentleman as ever, even goes as far as to walk with Mikleo up to the front door. It’s probably overkill. But the gesture still causes butterflies in Mikleo’s stomach, Sorey able to sense this at least a little, so that barely even matters.

“Um, thank you for today,” Mikleo says, turning around in front of the door. “I had a lot of fun. One of these days, I’ll love to meet your friends as well.”

“Of course! I’d love to meet yours as well. I’ll text you, all right?”

“For sure.”

Sorey smiles, silent for a moment, before he spontaneously leans down and presses his lips against Mikleo’s. The latter’s eyes remain open for a moment, blinking out of surprise, before they close as he kisses back. It’s a simple kiss, but stirs something in both of their chests. Both are smiling when they part hesitantly.

“See you later, Mikleo!”

Sorey waves from the gate leading to Mikleo’s home, the latter still stood by the door, fingers lightly pressing over his lips.

Living with something so persistent, something which can be life-destroying, is more difficult than most can imagine. But it’s moments like these where it’s almost like these problems don’t exist at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this little fic! One day, I'd love to use this kind of idea for something longer, but for now, it was nice to express myself through this creative way. Hopefully you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I aim to update this fic every Thursday during November. As always, I'll love to hear your thoughts! Have fun reading this little fic!


End file.
